


From Morning Sun

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, happy new year, one of Joe's famous family parties, season 5, some Nora meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Glitter and confetti and wine bottles and Iris’s red lipstick smudged on everyone’s cheeks.Cisco in the early hours of 2019.





	From Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you all a happy 2019!

Glitter and confetti and wine bottles and Iris’s red lipstick smudged on everyone’s cheeks. Joe’s singing and Cecile’s deliciously chocolaty cake.

TV blaring Ryan Seacrest’s announcing voice and stuff. Everyone screaming and shrilling, happily, for once.

And then it calmed.

Cisco laid himself down on Joe’s twenty-five-year-old carpet, staring up at the ceiling.

It was nice sometimes to just think. A new year, and pleasant kind of peace.

 Cisco ignores the couples kissing, Nora hiding up in Barry’s childhood room she had reclaimed as her own to avoid her parents’ smooches, Sherloque drunkenly calling one of his ex-wives and Ralph passing out after his sugar rush.

Sometimes just. You need to be quiet.

It’s fun to be loud and crazy and excited and drunk and full of friends and family and that warm good feeling of belonging but that’s not always how it has to be done.

“Hey.”

Someone sits down on the floor right next to him. Caitlin.

“Anything particularly interesting about the ceiling I haven’t noticed in the six years I’ve been invited to this house?”

“No,” Cisco says. “Contemplating life with my eyes open so you don’t think I’m a lightweight like Ralph.”

“You are a lightweight though,” Caitlin points out, unstrapping her silver heels and joining him. Her hair splays against the carpet, some falling over his face and tickling his nose. Cisco smiles.

“Do you ever wonder what the big deal is about the new year? It’s just another day.”

Caitlin hums. “I thought we were being quiet.”

Cisco looks at her. “There’s no rules about contemplation.”

Her eyes do that little glimmering thing they tend to do. Cisco likes it when they do that.

“People like beginnings. They like fresh starts. I do, at least.”

Cisco thinks of blue studded jackets and ice.

“Do you think we’re all going to make it to next year?”

Caitlin doesn’t reply.

They both keep their eyes up. Sometimes there’s nowhere else to look.

Sometimes Cisco wonders if they’re keeping things from each other.

Like Nora and the messy future.

Or Sherloque and his oddness.

Or even. Even the simple things. Like Caitlin and him.

Sometimes Cisco’s mind doesn’t cease, even when he wants it to.

Dr. Evil Wells called it genius but maybe it wasn’t.

“Don’t you find it funny that Nora never really talks to us?”

“She’s here for her parents.”

“Maybe she doesn’t know us.”

Cisco can feel the seconds pass by.

Caitlin takes a deep breath. “Why would you say that?”

The carpet was starting to become uncomfortable.

Ralph was beginning to snore.

“It shouldn’t matter how much time we have left,” she says gently. “What matters is the time we have now.”

“What time is that?” Cisco whispers.

Caitlin props herself up on her elbow to properly look at him. Cisco feels like squirming.  

She licks the corner of her thumb and wipes the red pigment of Iris’s lipstick from off his face, then settles back down.

“Quiet moments. Important moments. Time talking with you on the floor staring up at the ceiling. I like those.”

Cisco concentrates on the plaster.

Caitlin moves closer and tilts her head against his shoulder.

It’s warm and he feels that pleasant good belonging feeling again but intensified, like he’s next to a crackling fire.

“Can we do more of those this year?” Caitlin asks.

Cisco breathes and closes his eyes.

Sometimes you just need to hold the hand of your favourite person and be glad you have them.

“And every one after.”


End file.
